


The Video Conference

by BearGarbage



Series: The PB Cafe [1]
Category: Shirokuma Cafe | Polar Bear's Cafe, We Bare Bears (TV)
Genre: Crossover, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-30
Updated: 2017-05-30
Packaged: 2018-11-06 16:59:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,022
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11040420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BearGarbage/pseuds/BearGarbage
Summary: Okay, so to shed a little backstory before you guys read this,Panda realizes he doesn't want to follow the usual hierarchy and grouply order of his brothers, so he decides to start branching off his own to be independent. The problem with this though is that while Ice bear is supportive of this, Grizz really isn't.And this fic is the calm before the storm.In a job interivew voice call between Panda and Shirokuma.





	The Video Conference

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so to shed a little backstory before you guys read this,  
> Panda realizes he doesn't want to follow the usual hierarchy and grouply order of his brothers, so he decides to start branching off his own to be independent. The problem with this though is that while Ice bear is supportive of this, Grizz really isn't.  
> And this fic is the calm before the storm.   
> In a job interivew voice call between Panda and Shirokuma.

Panda silently sat in his room. A closed laptop in his lap, Anxiety filled him. Tonight was the night. 

Panda contacted Shirokuma about the job offering at the cafe a few weeks ago; And in response, the polar bear wanted to interview him over a video chat.

Peering down at his phone clock, he realized it was 10:00 pm. It was time.

With a sigh, he flipped the laptop open, pulling up Skype.

Quickly looking down and adjusting his blue bow tie he took a shaky deep breath as he waited for the call notification.

Soon the call notification came, and Panda wasted no time to click accept. As he did Shirokuma’s face popped up on the screen.

“H-Hello Shirokuma-Senpai-Desu!” Panda sputtered quickly.

In return, Shirokuma looked at the bear with a confused look. He was acting a bit..strange? Ane he even used incorrectly used Desu? He must be nervous. Shirokuma though, shrugging the thought off.

“So Panda-San, what is your job experience?” He asked.

Panda’s eyes widened at the question, it was better, to be honest than to tell the bear in front of him a bunch of lies, he’d feel too guilty.

“I worked in a cupcake place once,” Panda simply replied; A pink blush tinting his white face now, his eyes now downcast.

“Oh? And that’s all?” Shirokuma asked, looking at the other with almost what it seems a teasing smile.

Eyes widened, Panda sweated a bit as he nodded yes. He could feel his throat beginning to come a bit dry.

Shirokuma looked away from Panda for a second; squinting in thought. adding more anxiety to Panda, he could just say no and end it here right now.

Watching Shirokuma added more anxiety to Panda, he could just say no and end it here right now. He'd have to possibly go through the frivolous effort of job hunting AGAIN. He could feel his stomach drop in the thought of that.

“We have a new barista spot open for the cafe; Are you willing to take it Panda-San? You have to manage baked goods and hot/cold drinks.” Shirokuma explained.

Panda looked at the other in shock before shaking his head, yes, his heart thumping hard in excitement.

Closing his eyes and letting out a smile Shirokuma replied: “Well you got the job.”

“R-Really?!” Panda couldn’t help but let out a loud choked gasp of shock.

Shirokuma nodded in response, “Well I’ll send your ticket in the mail so you can get over here to Japan. I assume you planned living arrangements in Japan.”

“W-Wait…now?” Panda squeaked out, his once happy face dropping into a horrified one.

Panda felt fear. This was all going faster than he expected, he didn’t expect to even get far…but there was no way he wanted to go back and just fall back. Not after all the work, he's put in to FIND this job.

“Of course.” Shirokuma nodded to the other.

“You should get the plane ticket in the mail in about a few weeks.” 

Panda couldn’t help but look off a bit…confliction in his eyes as he looked down now.

About to turn off the chat, Shirokuma looked to see Panda look conflicted and scared.

Shirokuma couldn’t help but frown a bit at how hurt he looked. This didn’t feel right to just leave on.

“Panda-San, what’s wrong?” Shirokuma finally spoke up.

“I-I’m…scared Shirokuma-San.” Panda briefly replied, his face contorted with worry.

“About what?” Shirokuma pressed on, he wanted to help; at least a little. As his boss.

“Leaving my brothers. And coming here…I…still, don’t know a lot of things about Japan…and where everything is….and I’m gonna be all alone…”  Panda began with a shaky sigh, running a paw through his short furred head.

“They know I plan to go to Japan…but they don’t know I actually got the job now!”

“Oh?” 

“Yeah….and Grizz has been subtly leaving me out of stuff lately…to hang out with Ice bear. It’s like he decided he doesn’t want to be my brother anymore because I’m leaving…” Panda whimpered, tears beginning to come down.

“I feel like he’s ready to get rid of me, and it sucks…it’s making me not want to tal-” Panda promptly cuts himself off. He couldn’t drag Shirokuma into the family drama.

Looking away from the screen, he gave a sniffle before wiping his eyes, but he was still tearing up.

“Panda-Chan.” Shirokuma’s voice suddenly voiced out from the laptop.

Panda’s eyes widened and he looked back at the laptop, Shirokuma seemed to look serious. There wasn’t any formality behind this look.

It held a bit of concern.

“You need to take initiative and go for yourself. I know it really hurts what’s happening with your brothers, but you can’t base your decision solely on either of their happiness. You need to do what makes you happy.” Shirokuma responded.

“B-But…what if I want to make my brothers happy?” Panda asked.

“Would you be happy making your brothers happy…even if it’s at the expense of your own personal happiness?” Shirokuma asked.

Panda could only sit wide-eyed in the room….would he be happy? Or would it just be simply appeasing them at this point?

“And you’re not going to be alone when you get in Japan,” Shirokuma affirmed.

Panda looked at the other a bit in confusion.

“Because you'll be with you. You’re a valued member of Shirokuma Cafe, and I’ll treat you as such. I promise when we meet in Japan, we’re gonna become, good friends.”

Panda could only look at the other in complete shock, unable to say a thing as he wiped the last of his tears.

Lips about to form a shaky Thank you, Panda suddenly heard a rough deep voice cut in.

“Oy Shirokuma!”

Panda tensed at the sudden interruption of this moment.

“Oh, I gotta go. Sleep well Panda-Chan.” Shirokuma said, ending with a smile before turning off.

Panda could only sit in shock at the chat, lying in bed; he realized he wasn’t going to get any sleep at all.


End file.
